Dani's Back
by ValkyrieDefender
Summary: This story takes place five years after Phantom Planet. Danny and Sam have been dating for a while now and Tucker is mayor. Everything is normal until Danielle shows up out of no where bringing some… interesting news. Follow along as the lives of the three friends are never the same again. On hiatus until I have time to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Dani's Back

A/N: No matter how much I wish I could, I do NOT own Danny Phantom. Anyway on to the story.

Chapter One

In a back alley in the town of Amity Park, Danielle Phantom ran for her life. She ducked behind a dumpster as the Skulker raced past. Dani slumped against the wall of a building, struggling to catch her breath. She reached into her pocket, feeling the papers she stole from Vlad's lab.

"I gotta find Danny," Danielle breathed. She rested for a minute more before peeking from behind the dumpster. The ghost hunter was no where in sight, so she pushed herself onto her feet and continued toward Fenton Works.

In a haze Danielle made her way down the streets of the city. When Fenton Works was in sight, Dani felt a dizziness come over her.

As she came up to the staircase that led up to the building, Danny opened the door and walked out, followed by Sam and Tucker.

"Danny," Danielle whispered, her vision starting to go black around the edges. Her cousin turned and saw her. She saw him mouth her name, and he raced to her side. Danny caught her just as the world went dark.

A/N: Well, chapter one is finished! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review. I will try to update as often as I can, but I doubt it will be regularly. School gets in the way of everything. *Sighs* Oh well I guess. Please review.

~ValkyrieDefender


	2. Chapter 2

Dani's Back

A/N: I still don't own Danny Phantom. *Sigh* Wish I could.

Chapter Two

"Danielle?" Danny mouthed as he saw his cousin. She looked terrible, he noted. It was clear that she had been on the run for a while. She was covered head to toe in a film of dirt. One of the knees of her jeans was ripped and underneath he saw, was a healing scrape.

Dani pitched forward and Danny was just able to catch her before her face hit the pavement. He cradled his cousin, carefully turning her over. Up close, she looked even worse.

Bruises covered her arms and face, making Danny feel a surge of rage. Whoever did this to her would pay.

Not knowing what else to do, Danny scooped up Danielle and carried her back to Fenton Works. Sam and Tucker followed behind, muttering amongst themselves. Danny paid them no mind as he walked up the steps and pushed open the door.

Taking great care to be gentle, Danny laid Dani on the couch. He covered her with a blanket before turning back to Tucker and Sam. He motioned for them to go into the kitchen so they could talk without disturbing Danielle. The three friends sat down, looking more serious than ever.

"Whoever did this to her will pay," Danny promised. His whole body was taunt like a string pulled tight. "I refuse to let them get away with it."

"First we need to figure out who it was," Tucker suggested. "As mayor of this fine city, I can have the police search for —"

"No," Danny said, cutting his friend off. "This was the work of a ghost."

"Are you sure Danny?" Sam asked her boyfriend. "This could be the work of the Guys in White."

"No," Danny said. "They were disbanded five years ago. It couldn't be them."

"It was Skulker," a voice said. The three friends jumped and spun around in their chairs. Danielle stood unsteadily in the doorway behind them. "He's been hunting me for the past few weeks."

Danny got out of his chair and walked over to his younger cousin. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Danielle," Danny said. "I swear to you, we will track down Skulker and send him back to the Ghost Zone. He will never hurt you again, promise. Okay?"

"Okay, Dani agreed. "But that's not the only reason I came looking for you. I found something recently in Vlad's abandoned lab. Something important." Danny tensed up at the very mention of Vlad. He hated that man for what he had done to Dani.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Coming over to stand behind Danny.

"Um, you might want to be sitting down for this," Danielle and the others went to the living room and sat down. "I found a paper about how I was made. I didn't understand most of it so here, read it." She handed off the paper to Danny, who was sitting next to her on the couch.

Subject 14 (Danielle)

50% Daniel Fenton

50% Samantha Manson

"What?!"

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Not really :p Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

~ValkyrieDefender


	3. Chapter 3

Dani's Back

A/N: I do not, nor will I ever own Danny Phantom. It's a sad day :(

Chapter Three

Danny's mouth dropped open as he read the paper. "How is that possible?" he exclaimed. "I just..."

"What does it say?" Sam inquired. Danny handed the paper over to Sam. Her mouth dropped open as she scanned the paper. She turned to Dani, a shocked look plastered across her face. "You — you're my daughter?"

"I guess?" Dani cringed, not knowing how Sam would react. "That's the one thing I was able to understand on this paper."

Sam skimmed the rest of the paper. Her brows knit together as she concentrated.

"By combining half of the DNA I got from Samantha and half of Daniel's, I have managed to create a stable clone." Sam read aloud. "Apparently, I erred on one side because this clone is female. I will get rid of it at the earliest convenience and study it to see what makes it stable." Sam trailed off when she saw Danny shaking. His face was twisted with rage and his hands were clenched.

"I'm going to kill that monster," Danny fumed. He moved to get up, but stopped as he saw Danielle's face. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook slightly. Danny sat back down and drew Danielle into a hug.

"Daddy," Danielle whimpered. She buried her head in his chest, muffing her sobs. Sam moved from her chair and sat on the other side of Danielle. She didn't know what else to do. She put her hand on Danielle's back, and she immediately switched over to crying into Sam's shoulder. "Mommy," Dani sobbed. The couple looked at each other, accepting this was their daughter.

"It's going to be okay," Sam told her daughter. She squeezed Danielle lightly.

Dani looked up at her mother's face. "How?" she asked. "How do you know it'll be okay?"

"Because I'm your mother," Sam said seriously. "And I say it will be." Danielle laughed. She hadn't had a mother to say those kinds of things before. It was slightly surreal to her.

"Now comes the fun part," Danny said, thinking out loud. "Telling our parents."

A/N: Sorry for the awkward ending. I need to work on that. Still, please review.

~ValkyrieDefender


	4. Chapter 4

Dani's Back

A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter Four

"Dani's our daughter," Danny told his and Sam's parents. The ghost girl sat between Danny and Sam on the couch. She hid her face in her father's shirt, not wanting to see the adults' reaction.

The adults looked shocked, not one of them speaking. Danny spoke again. "I know that's a lot to take in, but this paper should explain everything." He handed Vlad's notes over to his father. Maddie Fenton peered over her husband's shoulder, reading along. Both of their faces changed expression as they processed the information.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jack Fenton stood up suddenly. "How could he think of doing that to a little girl!?"

"Jack sit down," Maddie told her husband. "There's nothing we can change about it now."

"Why are you all so calm about this!?" Sam's mother shouted. She pointed at Dani, who's face was still buried in her father's t-shirt. "The child is a strange creature, created in a lab. There is no possible was that Samantha has a daughter. It's all a ruse created by Ghost Boy over there." She directed her anger at Danny. "My daughter is no longer allowed to date you." Sam placed her hand on her daughter's back, then turned to face her mother. Her face was fierce, an expression even Danny hadn't seen her make before.

"It's not your decision," Sam said, glaring at her parents. "I will keep dating Danny, and Danielle is my daughter. If you don't want to be apart of our lives then fine. I'm moving out." Sam stormed out, her parents trailing behind her.

"Well that was fun," Danny said sarcastically. He looked down and saw Dani still buried in his shirt. "Hey Dani. It's okay. You can come out now." Danny spent the next few minutes coaxing his daughter to show her face again. Eventually, Dani lifted her face up and met Danny's blue eyes with her own.

"Do they hate me?" Danielle's bottom lip trembled. "The Mansons, I mean."

"No," Danny said quickly. "They're just in shock. How could they hate you? You're the sweetest and strongest little girl I know."

"Dad," Danielle protested, her face stained a light pink. "Stop. It's not true. You're just saying that."

"Yes it is," Danny retorted. "Other girls your age haven't gone through the things that you have. They wouldn't have handled it nearly as well as you did."

"Thanks Dad," Danielle said, slightly embarrassed. Danny wrapped his arms around the girl, drawing her into a hug.

Jack and Maddie watched this exchange silently. After a few minutes, Jack cleared his throat and the two jumped.

"Dad," Danny said. "I totally forgot you guys were sitting there."

"Dani looks exhausted," Maddie said. Danielle yawned as the day's events hit her. "You should take her up to your room so she can take a nap."

Danny looked down at his daughter. "Would you like to do that Dani?" The girl nodded sleepily. Danny picked Danielle up and carried her up to his room. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"Thanks Daddy," Danielle closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life gets in the way of everything. I will try to finish the next chapter faster then this one. I've been working on this other story of mine called Light and Darkness. It's a Percy Jackson fanfic. It will be coming soon! Please review!

~ ValkyrieDefender


End file.
